Secrets
by bottlecaps
Summary: This fanfiction is temporarily under hiatus. I hope to return to it soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys. I'm taking a temporary retrieve from my other stories to write this story for you all as a sort of Easter gift. If you don't celebrate Easter, you can still read this fanfic as it does not pertain whatsoever to this holiday. Enjoy the first chapter of** **"Secrets".**

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblades or this show's characters. I am merely a fan.**

**Chapter 1: Phone call**

The Bladebreakers sat in the cool dimness of the dojo's basement. Max and Tyson lay on the floor, playing video games on their playstation2. Rei watched them from a dark blue couch, observing the modern technology with glowing eyes. He had never had electricity at his home in the mountains, so this was all pretty new to him. On the opposite end of the couch, Kai perched, heavily engrossed in a book about world domination.

The sound of clicks and explosions filled the room. Laughter followed.

"Game over." announced the television set. "Winner, player two"

"Ha, I beat you Maxy!" Tyson grinned, thrusting a fist up in the air triumphantly.

"I still have one more win then you do. Hey... what's that sound?" Max asked, hearing a dinky little music tune that cut through the background noise.

"I think that's my cell phone." Tyson replied with a hint of confusion in his voice.

'_Who else would call me besides Max, Kai, Rei, Kenny or Grandpa?' he thought before he answered his cell phone._

"Hello?" he spoke into the phone

"Hello Tyson. Remember me?"

Dually aware of his team mates surrounding him, he covered up the confusion in his voice and smiled flatly.

"No. Sorry. How can I help you."

"Meet me at the bridge in thirty minutes. You know which one. I'll be waiting for you, and you better show. Or else." ordered the gruff voice before a click was heard and then static-ridden silence.

"Who was it Tyson?" asked Rei, eyeballing the small phone.

"Uhh, it was just grandpa. He...he was asking me to pick up some stuff from the store. I'll be back in a few. He-he. Bye!" he yelled and disappeared up the stairs.

Max shrugged before turning to Rei.

"I'll play you." Max said.

"Alright!" Rei shouted, oblivious to Kai as he glared from his seat on the couch. Rei was never the one to be loud and extroverted, but that wasn't what was bothering him. What was bothering him was Tyson's vague response.

'_Something smells funny' _he thought, before returning to his book. He would question the teen after he came back._'It just doesn't feel right. Oh well, perhaps it is just me.' _He pushed away the strange feeling and focused once more on the wonderful theories of world domination as a career.

Little did he know how right his feeling was...

It grew darker as Tyson neared his destination. He could see the bridge just up ahead. Question after question ran through his mind, moving him into a state of anxiety and then fear. He stopped as he reached the bridge and looked up at it. He placed one hand on the smooth tan stones.

Tyson turned as he heard a noise behind him. He looked, but saw nothing, so he turned back around, only to be punched in the stomach by a fist that swung down from nowhere. The teen doubled over, falling to his knees, and clutched his stomach in pain.

"My, my Tyson.You certainly have grown.Take a look at me. Lets see if you remember now." said a deep voice, obviously belonging to a male.

Tyson somehow managedto look up from his painful position on the ground. An audible gasp escaped from pale lips as he stared at a perfect mirror image of himself. Except that the man stood six feet, six inches tall and wore his hair in gelled spikes.

"Who, who are you?" he asked.

"That's a shame. Can't even remember who I am. Maybe I can fix that." the man said and grabbed Tyson's right arm.

He twisted it behind his back, earning a whimper from the boy. The man laughed and put his mouth to Tyson's ear.

"Do you remember now? Hmmm? Answer me you little brat!" he yelled, twisting the boy's arm until it cracked. Still, he did not let go.

"Dad?" Tyson asked fearfully. He could smell the stench of alcohol on the man's breath.

The man laughed and released Tyson, shoving him face first into the dirt before putting one size eleven boot on the boy's back. Tyson's father ground his boot heel into his son's back, causing him to hiss.

"Right you are, son. You better keep this a little secret from your friends, or I swear to god I will kill them. Do you want what happened to your mother to happen to them. It's your fault she died, and if you friends are injured, it will be your fault too. Do you understand me?" he demanded, kicking Tyson in the side twice.

His son rolled over, coughing and gasping.

"Well?"

"Yes." Tyson whispered.

"We'll have a little get-together soon. We have so much to catch up on, son. I'll call you when I have the time." his father said, sarcasm turning his words into daggers.

With a farewell kick as a last reminder to keep his mouth shut, his father left, leaving his son sobbing softly on the ground as the night sky fell.

Tyson stood up, wincing as he stretched the skin above his ribs. He collapsed on the ground, mouth open in a silent scream as pain ripped through his body at the impact.

Somehow, Tyson managed to stand up, holding his right side with his left arm while his opposite hand hung uselessly by his side. Tears in his eyes, the battered teen staggered all the way home.

**Well, that was the first chapter. And actually, I'm halfway through with the second and third chapters. Don't ask how I can write them simultaneously, but I'm almost done with them. I really like this idea. Thanks for reading. Signing out, Bottlecaps.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. I bet you didn't think I'd be updating so soon.** **Well surprise, surprise. Ever here of a thing called BOREDOM. : ). Anywho, I can't believe how many freaking reviews I got for my first chapter. Amazing. Grr, let me get on to the reviews and then we shall began chapter two. I hope everyone likes this chapter as much as they liked the last one.**

**Disclaimer: I may suffer from delusions, but I still don't own beyblades.**

**EmeraldWolfChild** **: Here we go. Lets see how this chapter turns out.**

**Chibi Freak: You aren't the only one. LOL. And continue I shall.**

**Sacrifice Of An Angel: Wow. I think this is the best review I have ever gotten. Thanks so much!**

**Nkingy:** **Don't worry. Things will get better for Tyson.** **That's why I wrote this chapter.**

**Serenity Cathedral a.k.a. serena429: I appreciate the compliments. Here is where things start to get interesting...**

**FireieGurl: Soon...very soon. Hope you like this chapter as well.**

**iamkagomeiloveinuyasha** **: Here's another chapter. This one is even better.**

**Ashla: You don't have to wait for more. Here's another chapter, all wrapped up in shinies. Enjoy.**

**Xelena: One of my more serious reviewers. I share your same opinion. Awareness is very important among children and teenagers alike. And of course Kai will rescue Tyson, otherwise I wouldn't have written this story.** **/grins/**

**Chapter 2:** **Nightmare**

Tyson stood next to a window at the far side of the dojo. The tears had dried up during the walk home, but at the possibility of confronting his friends after what had happened, they escaped once more from his eyes. Silently he sobbed, sinking down against the wooden boards of his house.

A cool wind blew, gently waving Tyson's navy hair around. The teen shivered, and more tears gathered at his eyes, rolled down his cheeks, and he tasted the salt from them. He sniffed, wiping his eyes with the back of his left hand. He stopped as a sharp dagger of pain shot through his side.

Carefully, he lifted his shirt with his left hand, wincing as he observed a steadily darkening bruise on his torso in the pale moonlight. Tyson got down on fall fours and then slowly stood up so as not to stretch the tight skin over his ribs.

Tyson opened the window with a little difficulty, and he promptly started as it let out a thin little squeak. He tumbled in, thankful it was only about three feet from the ground. He pushed the window closed and walked stiffly to his room, which was conveniently close to his entry route.

"Where are the others?" he asked out loud to himself. For a moment he was startled to hear his own voice. It sounded so...normal compared to what he had just been through. Reminded once more, the bruised teen grabbed a pair of baggy, dark blue pajamas, and headed for his bathroom to take a shower.

The hot water stung his skin, and it also alerted Kai, who was still in the basement, of Tyson's arrival. Rei and Max were playing, moving their bodies as well as the controllers, dodging asteroids and avoiding alien space ships.

"I'll be right back." Kai said, and left the two electronically stimulated teens behind. He had no need to speak, because they did not even hear him. Max and Rei were too into the game.

Kai walked down the hallway steadily. This was way too late for Tyson to be just getting back now. He was going to interrogate the blue-haired boy, and wasn't going to leave until he got some answers.

Tyson stood under the shower head, letting the steaming water slide down his skin. It soothed his aching body, but he nearly slipped when he heard a knock on the bathroom door. He turned the spigot off and the sound of water stopped.

Kai waited, shifting from one foot to the other, outside the bathroom door. He heard the water stop and listened as the shower door was pulled open and shut. A sudden image of Tyson standing naked popped into his head. He shook it. _'What the hell? I'm not gay!' _he thought in his mind.

Kai, who was semi-lost in thought when the bathroom door opened, almost jumped when the door just about smacked him in the face. Instead, he took a deep breath and stepped back two feet. He looked at Tyson, trying to read his facial expressions.

"Um, Kai? Is there any particular reason you are standing in front of my bathroom door?" Tyson asked. He gave a small smile, masking the pain he felt every time he took a step.

"You said you would be right back. Where have you been?" Kai demanded.

'_Of course. I should have known Kai would be more observant than Max or Rei. He always has been. I don't want him to find out what happened tonight...' _Tyson thought. He searched his brain for some excuse. Something he could use that would fool even Kai.

"I was supposed to get groceries, but on my way to the store I ran into an old friend of mine. We sort of spent some time together, talking and catching up on things. Sorry. It won't happen again." Tyson said. He almost believed the words that came out of his mouth. They sounded so realistic.

"Alright Granger. I believe your little story, but if I find out you are lying, you are in for a world of hurt. Go to bed. We have practice tomorrow at 7 am. Be prepared." Kai said, and he turned and left.

Tyson let out a sigh as he crawled into bed, literally. His bones were aching, the bruise above his ribs had darkened and spread so that almost his entire right side was purple, and he still could not move his right arm without excruciating pain.

Exhausted physically as well as emotionally, the blue-haired teenager fell into a restless sleep filled with nightmares.

_Nightmare..._

'_He was running, blue pajamas flapping in the wind. Tyson came to a bridge and placed his hand on the smooth stone. Suddenly, a sharp pain twisted into his gut like a knife._

_He saw his father standing over him. He yelled out as he was beaten into the ground...Saw the beer bottle's jagged edge come up and slash across his face. He felt the blood running down his face and screamed._

_Then he saw his friends. Kai, Max and Rei were laying on the ground. Blood pooled out of their broken, battered bodies. Tyson screamed as he saw his father come from out of the shadows._

"_Its your fault they are dead...Your fault. Your fault. Your fault." voices chanted in his head."_

_End Nightmare..._

Tyson woke up screaming.

Kai jolted awake, instantly aware that someone was screaming inside the dojo. He was out of his bed in a flash and quickly walked down the hallway. _'It is definitely coming from Tyson's room. But why?' _he thought and unconsciously sped up to the teen's room.

Kai rushed into the room, and saw Tyson sitting up in bed. His sweat-streaked face was tainted by a look of pain and he was breathing heavily.

"Why were you screaming?" Kai asked. There was no concern in his voice; it was an empty tone, but one could see the emotion etched in his eyes.

"A nightmare." replied Tyson a few minutes later. His ribs were starting to hurt badly and his right arm was sore and he could see it was starting to swell.

Just then Max and Rei entered the room as well, both sleep-eyed and mussy-haired.

"It was just a nightmare, you guys. I'm alright. You can go back to bed." Tyson said, hoping desperately that his team-mates would believe him.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Max asked.

"Yeah. You were yelling pretty loudly." Rei finished with a yawn.

"I'm fine. Go back to bed." Tyson insisted.

The two tired teens went back to the comfort of their soft, warm beds, leaving a silently fuming Kai behind.

"If I find out you're lying about earlier, there will be hell to pay, Granger. You're team mates do not need to know about this discussion. Go back to sleep. We wake at seven." Kai said sternly and marched out.

He did not turn back as he left the room, so he could not see the tears slipping quietly down Tyson's cheeks.

**Man, I don't know where I am getting all these ideas and inspirations from to write. Two chapters in less than a week? Wow...red bull really does give you wings. Not. Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter. The next chapter should be done shortly. Oh yeah, and the first chapter of Shades of Gray should be posted up soon. You know, the sequel to My Sweet Nightmare. For the first time in my life I am actually getting something done. Wow...LOL. Till next time, BC. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. Third chapter already. In fact, I even have the fifth chapter written already. I don't know why but somehow I decided that I would be able to write faster if I picked a point in my story where I wanted to be, wrote it, and then wrote the first chapter. So its like now I have to work up to a certain point. It may seem illogical, but hey, it works for me. Oh yeah, and in this chapter, Rei's just being a good friend. This story is still going to be TyKa pairing so no panic attacks. We're all good. Well , anyways, lemme get on to the disclaimer and the reviews so I can get to the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: No own. Just want.**

**I- Luv-Popcorn: well, you don't have to wait anymore because I have written another chapter just for you. Read and enjoy.**

**NKingy: Well, you'll just have to read to find out. I'm not going to give anything away. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as you liked the last one.**

**Chibi Freak: I will find a way. Yes, feel the awesomeness of Red Bull and Monster. So many questions, but don't worry. Some of them will be answered in this chapter. I don't know why he lives with his grandfather. You are right though, it does seem like he might have gone through something similar when he was younger.**

**Angel Born of Darkness: I made it this way for two reasons. One, to make people more aware, and two, to encourage people who might go through this or something similar to reach out and get help. I hope you like this chapter and what happens next.**

**Sacrifice Of An Angel: Well, glomping Ty would probably hurt him, but I suppose you could do it anyways. Here's the update. By the way, just wanted to let you know I will not be held responsible for deaths related to slow updates. LOL.**

**Serenity Cathedral a.k.a serena429: I am glad to know my writing has gotten better. I appreciate the sincere comment. Thanks. I hope this chapter satisfies you as much as the last one did.**

**Ashla: Another wonderful chapter written by me. Lol. Hope you like it.**

**Xelena: Yes. Kai must rescue Tyson. Soon, my dear reviewer...very soon.**

**Chapter 3: Hidden Pain**

Tyson slept very little that night for two reasons. One was pain. Due to the bruises and wrenching pain in Tyson's right arm, finding a comfortable spot to lie still was difficult. Every time he started to doze off, something would ache and he would turn over in bed, only to be confronted by another discomfort elsewhere. The second was fear, fear of Kai finding out that he was indeed not telling the truth. The small amount of happy disbelief that Kai did not immediately know he was lying did nothing to sooth Tyson's shattered nerves.

Red orbs gazed up at a pale white moon. After Kai had left Tyson's room, he did not return directly to his room. Instead, he walked outside, staring up at the celestial heavens. Kai breathed in the sweet night air and was lost beneath a sea of thoughts.

'_There is definitely something going on with Tyson. I don't know what it is. I never knew he could hide things so well from me. Strange, considering throughout the time we've been together as a team, I have always known him to be warm, friendly, and open. This is unlike him. Perhaps there is nothing wrong. Perhaps it is just me imagining things. Why would I care about Tyson anyway? He is nothing but a team mate to me.'_

Kai nodded, convincing himself. He turned around, went back inside, and walked silently to his room.

He fell asleep shortly, all thoughts of Tyson's unusual behavior pushed aside.

...Next Morning...

Tyson was awake a long time before he moved. The stiffness had worsened, and it was painful to move. He struggled to sit up, but it hurt him so much that he gave up and lay there for awhile, breathing heavily.

"Tyson!" came Rei's startled shout. The golden-eyed teen had come from his room, wanting to check and see if Tyson was okay.

Tyson wanted to open his eyes, but he was exhausted. He slipped back into the dreamworld, leaving a concerned Rei behind.

Rei quickly darted out into the hallway, checking to make sure he hadn't accidently woken up anyone. After all, it still was about 5 -o-clock in the morning.

He saw that the house was still and quiet. Kai wouldn't be up for another hour or so, to get the team warmed up before the summer sun blazed overhead.

Rei walked back into his own room and slipped underneath the sheets. His mind was still occupied with Tyson. Restless, he found it difficult to go back to sleep. Eventually he did though, and his mind relaxed, drifting away once more into the dream world.

Tyson opened his eyes after 30 minutes of laying in painful silence. He sat up, groaning as his sore and bruised muscles stretched.

He stood up, walked over to his dresser drawers, and pulled open the drawer filled with jeans, shirts, socks, and underwear. He used one hand to grab his typical garb, and then stopped to look at his right arm. The swelling had gone down somewhat, but there was a large purple bruise.

He traded the pair of black jeans in for a light blue pair, and instead found a short sleeved white shirt, and an old, soft, faded blue jacket.

Tyson nearly tripped when he stepped into the bathtub. He turned the water on, not caring if it burst out cold because he hadn't given it the chance to warm up. It felt good on his injuries. It soothed them and he stood underneath the running water, allowing it to course down his back.

Thirty minutes later Tyson came out dressed and headed down the stairs. Max, Kai, and Rei were already sitting at the table spooning small amounts of cereal into their mouths.

"Tyson, why are you wearing a jacket. It has got to be like a billion degrees outside."

This came from Max, who had just finished eating his chocolate rice crispies.

Tyson sighed inwardly. _'As if that kid needs any more sugar.' _he thought.

"I don't feel well." He answered. He was partially telling the truth. The muscle aches seemed to take over his body, pulling him down like a lead weight. He turned and went back into the living room.

The couch cushioned his weight and he let himself fall down onto the couch with a sigh. He felt so drained, as if all of the energy has somehow been sucked out of him.

He closed his eyes and let himself drift back into a light sleep. Just then Kai blew a whistle outside. _'The training signal...why now?' _Tyson asked himself. He groaned, opened his eyes, and started to get up.

Once he stepped out of the doorway, Tyson was immediately aware of the heat pressing in on him from all sides.He squinted, dark blue eyes narrowing against the sunlight. All of sudden, it was like he was looking through a tunnel. Everything seemed to shift dizzily back and forth, disorienting him.

"Tyson!" he heard someone shout, but it felt like he was underwater in a cave. It sounded like a foreign, distant call; an echo.

All he could remember before passing out was staring up at the sky and realizing that it was the most beautiful, pure thing in the world that he had ever seen. For one heartfelt moment, he wished nothing more than to become one with the azure field; to embrace it's untainted glory. The wind roared in his ears, and then there was silence.

**Tada! The third chapter has finally been completed. I hope you all enjoyed it. Yeah, I know it a bit shorter than my other chapters but I couldn't seem to find a good way to end this one other than here. I will write the next chapter as soon as possible, but I do have to work on some other chapters to other stories. Until next time, Bottlecaps. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody and welcome to chapter four of Secrets. I must say I got some absolutely wonderful reviews quite shortly after I posted the previous chapter. Man, I am so hyper today. That should be a warning, 'cause when I am hyper, anything can happen. Well, I guess I better stop talking and start the chapter. Below is the disclaimer, review replies, and then, of course, the chapter. Oh yeah, and one more thing, I decided that the bit-beasts can talk to their owners now. Figured I'd let you know before I make Tyson start talking to Dragoon. **

**Disclaimer: There is a reason wishes, hopes, and dreams are called wishes, hopes, and dreams. : )**

**Sacrifice of an Angel: I thought it was quite a good cliffy myself if you don't mind me saying so. Don't worry about Tyson because Kai shall rescue him. **

**NKingy: Tyson will be...whatever I decide to make him in this chapter. LOL. Thanks for the review and hope you like this chapter.**

**iamkagomeiloveinuyasha: Here is that update. Now live, my dear reviewer, and read! (gives evil laugh) **

**Serenity Cathedral a.k.a. serena429: More compliments. I'm blushing. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 4: Healing Wounds, Not Memories**

Recap: "Tyson!" he heard someone shout, but it felt like he was underwater in a cave. It sounded like a foreign, distant call; an echo.

All he could remember before passing out was staring up at the sky and realizing that it was the most beautiful, pure thing in the world that he had ever seen. For one heartfelt moment, he wished nothing more than to become one with the azure field; to embrace it's untainted glory. The wind roared in his ears, and then there was silence.

Tyson groaned and stirred in his bed. Outside, the sky was dark and dotted with stars. Almost seven hours had passed since he had fallen unconscious at the doorway of the dojo. He came to, but left his eyes shut. He didn't want to get up just yet.

He lay there, on the bed, comforted by the darkness and he breathed with easiness. _'I don't...feel any pain. Weird.' _he thought.

Suddenly a pulsing blue glow erupted from his pocket and out of his beyblade came a magnificent silver and blue dragon.

'_D-dragoon?' _Tyson spoke in awe.

'_Tyson.' _he heard a friendly rumble in return.

'_Tyson, you are injured. You're friends are worried, as well as myself. What will you do?' _the bit-beast's voice seemed to bounce around Tyson, so it seemed like it was coming from all directions. It confused the dark-eyed teenager.

'_I don't know yet, but I will think of something. Why are you speaking to me now?'_

'_I was there with you, Tyson, when your father came. I travel with you wherever you decide to go. You are my master.'_

Tyson blinked disgustedly at the word.

'_Master makes me feel like some kind of...slave-keeper.' _he decided. _'I do not wish to be referred to as "Master" any longer. Could we settle on "Friend" instead?'_

'_If that is how you feel, then so it shall be, Friend. Would you like me to heal your wounds?' _the great dragon asked.

'_Heal...my injuries. My bruises and cuts?' _

'_Yes, Friend. I have Healed others before. My skills are not great, but they will take away the better part of your pain.'_

Tyson lay deep in thought, considering this for a moment. To have Dragoon heal the painful bruises from his father. _'Father' _he thought bitterly and he tasted the bile that rose to his throat as he thought of that man. It made him sick just knowing that he was even related to the hateful

man.

He felt Dragoon place one clawed hand gently on his shoulder. The silver and blue dragon squeezed it lightly, giving Tyson courage and support.

'_If I allowed Dragoon to heal me, I won't have anymore marks on my skin. I wouldn't have to hide them. They would stop asking me questions...But even if he did, nothing can take away the memories, and nothing can take away the emotional pain.'_

He lay in the darkness, trying to consider his decision, but his mind kept slipping back to the night at the bridge. He shook his head and winced. It was like he was back there again. He felt every punch...tasted the dirt being forced into his mouth...gasped in pain as his father kicked him over and over until his skin blackened with bruises.

Suddenly, Tyson screamed as he felt a shooting pain in his right arm, near the swollen elbow joint. A hot burning liquid coursed through his veins with every beat of his heart. He saw double, and he lost his breath as his pulse sky-rocketed, and then it was over.

'_Ahhh!' _he yelled, after he had finally caught his breath again.

'_What-what was that?' _Tyson asked, still panting slightly.

'_Tyson, in order for me to heal you, I must give you some of my blood from a fresh wound. It has a component in it that reacts with your own DNA and speeds up the recovery process.' _the dragon explained patiently and showed his wielder a small nick on his body that was still oozing dark red fluid onto glittering scales.

'_Dragoon...You should have told me that!' _Tyson exclaimed loudly._ 'You don't need to hurt yourself to help me.'_

'_It is time for you to wake up.' _Dragoon said gently, and in a flash of bluish light, he dematerialized back into the beyblade.

Tyson opened his eyes and moved his head to stare out the window. Outside the sky was already dark and dotted with tons of stars. He let out a small sigh as he stared out into the vast space. He had been unconscious all day, since early in the morning.

He sat up, and was surprised that he felt such little pain. It seemed nothing more than a small jarring sensation after one trips and falls.

Slowly he pulled up his sleeves to reveal perfect, unmarred skin, except for a small nick on his right arm, the same one that had been cruelly and harshly twisted behind his back. Other than that, not a single trace remained to show that his father had ever hit him at all.

He stood up and stretched lightly, walking to his door. He pushed it open quietly and stepped out into the refreshing breeze of the night. It blew cooly across his forehead, swaying his hair across his forehead.

Watching the thousands of shimmering diamonds in the night, he came to feel a presence beside him. He didn't bother looking, knowing who it would be for some strange reason.

"Tyson, what happened to you?" Kai's solemn voice broke through the calm. The dual-haired teen rested his arms on the railing in a fashion similar to Tyson's. It was almost eerie to see him so relaxed in the same area as one of his teammates.

It was a while before Tyson came to reply. "Nothing." He said, letting the lie slide between his teeth as easily as if it were ice cream.

"You're lying." Kai replied airily.

"Prove it." Tyson shot back, a little surprised at his own tenacity. More than anything, he wanted to believe his own words when he said that nothing had happened.

Kai held in a frustrated growl, although for what reasons exactly, he didn't know. Maybe it had something to do with the warm feeling he got in his gut whenever he was around Tyson. _'I don't understand why I feel this way, especially when I'm around Tyson. Why? It isn't like I like him or anything. I'm not gay, even though I am not interested in girls. Way too much trouble' _Kai thought.

The silent team member brooded about his emotions, letting Tyson's recent strange behavior fade into the back of his mind.

"Whatever it is, Tyson, don't let it affect your performance. We still have practice. There is talk of another beyblade tournament soon." Kai said, his cold collective face back.

He turned and left, but not before Tyson looked at him and saw something almost warm and tender reflecting in his crimson eyes.

Tyson stayed outside until the first streaks of light crossed the sky in the distance. After that, the exhausted teen returned to his room and fell asleep quite soundly. When he woke up again, it was 7:30 in the morning.

Yawning, he stretched and padded down to the kitchen, his bare feet thumping on the smooth wooden floor.

"Hey Tyson. How are you feeling?" Max asked from his place at the table.

"Better. All I needed was some sleep, I guess." he replied, grabbing a box of cocoa puffs and a bowl.

He grabbed the milk, which was already on the counter, and poured it on top of his cereal.

"Here's a spoon, Ty. Sit down next to me." The blonde teen scooted a chair out from underneath the table to make some room for his companion.

Tyson thanked him and sat down to eat. He finished quickly and ran upstairs to get showered and dressed. He did this quickly as well, not taking time to dry off before slipping on a pair of gray running shorts and a plain white t-shirt.He put a towel to his head and rubbed his hair as dry as he could.

He scanned his room critically, searching for his beyblade. "I suppose I should clean this place up first or I won't be able to find anything." he said out loud with a bemused chuckle.

He leaned back, stretching until he heard a faint pop. "Ah, that's better." he said, and began to straighten his room up. He moved around his room, occasionally picking something up or throwing dirty clothes into the laundry hamper.

Spotting his beyblade under the bed as he fixed the bedcovers, he grinned sheepishly to himself and picked it up. He was about to put it in his pocket when he felt the cool metal heat up in his hand.

'_Dragoon?' _Tyson asked

' _Tyson. How are you feeling?' _Dragoon asked in a low, rumbling voice.

'_All of the bruises are gone, and there is only a little bit of stiffness. Thank you Dragoon.'_

' _Tyson. I can tell that you are in a rush. I know more than anything that you want to avoid thinking about what happened between you and your father. Please, be careful.'_

' _I will, Dragoon, I will.' _Tyson reassured his bit-beast.

"Tyson! Kai is here and we're leaving for the track! Let's go!" Rei called up the stairs to him.

Tyson smiled inside and carefully pocketed his beyblade before running down the stairs to catch up with his fellow team-mates.

**Ha, I finally finished this. This chapter is longer then I intended, but I couldn't really find a good place to cut it off at. Phew, what a day. Oh, and about the language that Tyson and Dragoon use when they talk to each other, there's an explanation as to why it sounds kind of...old. It's because the bit-beasts have been around for like ages, so I figured that a change in the dialogue was needed. Anyways, hoped you like it, and there will be another update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**sighs. I am so lazy, I didn't even want to write this, but I am. I should be sleeping. I mean, how many people start typing a chapter at like 2 in the morning and refuse to leave until it's done despite them having school in the morning? Oh well. Tis my fault. I suppose I should stop my insistent rambling. I'm sure you all want to read the freaking chapter already. Go ahead then. Review replies go to:**

**Serenity Cathedral a.k.a. Serena429: I see you have become my faithful reviewer. Hope this chapter pleases you.**

**Nkingy: If I told you that, it would spoil the chapter. You'll just have to read and find out. Oh yeah, and thank you for reviewing.**

**Xaiony: I appreciate the review. Here's another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own beyblades. I merely use the characters and my own plots to entertain readers.**

**Chapter 5.**

Tyson stepped outside and gave an audible gasp. The heat seemed to wrap itself around him like an oppressive blanket. _'Kai is making us train in this heat? What is he, insane or something?' _he stopped thinking and began to actually consider that maybe, just maybe, the ruby-eyed team leader wasn't as cold and down-to-earth as he appeared to be.

He shook his head slightly, dislodging the thought from further development in his mind.

They all bent and stretched their muscles carefully to warm up before setting off on a light jog to the park. By the time they arrived, everyone was soaked in sweat.

Max's breathing was erratic and his face was redder than a tomato while Rei rested his hands on his knees and tried to control his own hasty breaths. Tyson's hair had slipped loose of it's ponytail and midnight blue hair stuck to his perspiring face. Kai merely kept walking, silently signaling that they still had a long way to go before he would let any of them leave.

He was a good distance away before they all groaned and started after him.

"What is up with Kai?" Rei panted to Tyson as he sped up slightly.

"I have no idea." replied the teen, even though in his head he had already worked out Kai's ceaseless drive to push them to their limit.

He was testing them, but more specifically, he was testing Tyson. After his mannerism and abrupt denials the previous day, Kai wanted to catch him in a lie.

'_Too bad.' _Tyson thought and sniggered softly.

"I can't keep...up like...this." Max gasped.

"You can do it Maxie!" Tyson shouted encouragingly.

"Yeah. Don't give up." Rei nodded.

Max said nothing, but strained himself physically and continued going.

'_Can't give up. Can't give up. Can't give up.' _he repeated inside his head like a mantra.

"Twenty-five push-ups, thirty sit-ups, and then five laps around the park. Go!" directed Kai, and he dropped to the ground and began.

His fellow team mates just about fell to the ground before starting their push-ups. It was way too hot. The sky was a unsettling, piercing blue; cloudless and it seemed to magnify the rays of the sun. There was no wind at all and the ultraviolet waves beat down mercilessly upon them.

Snakes of thick wavy heat rose from the super-hot asphalt. Even the leaves on the trees drooped, sagging limply from their stems.

"Twenty-five...twenty-six...twenty-seven...twenty-eight...twenty-nine...thirty.." Rei finished his sit-ups before the others and stood up.

His muscles protested weakly, but he forced himself upward and onward. His footsteps jarred his body more than usual.

'_It must be really hot out here to be affecting me this much.' _he thought as he labored through another lap.

Kai was fast. Very fast. In fact, he was so fast, that he was already done with his laps and he sat underneath the hot sun, watching the others morosely.

'_At least Kai is a team player. He won't sit in the shade until we are all done. Makes me feel a little bit better about the rest of the teammates.'_ Rei noted with a small smile of satisfaction.

Rei finished his laps before Tyson and Max had even started their's, and went over and stood next to where Kai was sitting.

Tyson evened out his sit-ups to match Max's speed, which, in all honestly, couldn't really be defined as speed at all.

He refused to leave his struggling friend's side and stuck with him. When Max got up, he fell on his knees, arms trembling with exhaustion. A hand entered his field of vision and he looked up to see Tyson holding it out to him.

"Thanks Tyson." his voice barely came out.

"No problem buddy. There is no way I would leave you behind. Lets go. We can run the last laps together."

He pulled the tired teen up off of his knees and they both began to run.

"One more lap. One more lap." Tyson and Max chanted together, pushing themselves harder and harder. Perspiration raced down their faces, dampening their shirts and making their leg slick and slippery. Max's bright orange t-shirt was toned down to a more subtle color as the fabric absorbed the salty liquid.

"Gah!" Max cried out as he stumbled over his foot and fell. The skin on his knees was torn and shredded by the rocky black pavement. A particularly sharp stone pierced the corner of his right knee, impaling itself in his flesh. Blood leaked out and stained the ground darker.

"Max, are you okay?" Tyson asked and knelt down beside his friend.

He didn't respond. Sharp, needle-like pains raced through his leg as he tried to move it. Every movement caused a painful spasm of searing agony.

Rei was walking around in a small circle to cool down his body so his muscles wouldn't stiffen and cramp up sorely. He heard someone call out and he looked to see Max on the ground cradling one of his knees. In an instant he was up and running to where his friend was on the track.

"Max!" Rei called out. Small tears started to form in the corners of Max's blue eyes but he sniffed to hold them back.

"It hurts." he whispered.

"Hilary can help us bandage it up. Lets get you back to the dojo. Come on, you can ride on my back." Tyson said and bent down.

With Rei's help, Max was able to climb onto Tyson's back. Kai arrived just as they had started to leave.

"You haven't finished your laps yet Tyson." he said coldly. His eyes were like bloodstained chips of ice.

Rei turned, surprise and confusion written across his face.

"You are such a heartless bastard, Kai." Tyson said, whirling around to face his team captain.

Max whimpered softly at the penetrating glare that Kai fixed upon him, but Tyson brushed it off as though it were merely a shy glance.

Tyson continued on his rant.

"One of your teammates is injured and all you care about is that I haven't done everything you wanted me to. You don't deserve to be team captain and I don't even know why you are. Sure you can lead us into battle, but don't desert us when one of us falls. We are all a team, and we need to stick together. Unfinished laps or not, I'm helping my friend!"

With those final words spoken, Tyson turned on his heels and left Kai behind. Rei stared and Kai, sadness and concern radiating in his rich honey orbs. He followed Tyson and Max, speeding up to a jog to catch up to them. The dual-haired teen watched as they left him behind on the hot pavement. Despite the heat, Kai gave an involuntary shiver.

...time passes...

Max breathed a sign of relief as the pain pill he had taken started to take effect. He felt small jolts of pain, but it was nothing compared to the near-crippling sensation he had felt earlier.

"Better?" Tyson asked his friend.

"Yeah." Max said softly.

"I'll check on you later. I need to take a shower because I stink like a hippo in a mud bath." the navy-haired teen said and grinned sheepishly.

Max gave his own laugh, but it came out subdued thanks to the wonderful thing known as aspirin. He closed his eyes and slipped into a light sleep.

Another smiled tugged itself across Tyson's face and he got up and went to his room. He didn't bother flicking on the light, but he immediately noticed the light on his cell phone was flashing red.

"That means either one of two things." Tyson spoke out loud to no one in particular. "Either my battery is dying or someone called me. I remembered to plug it this morning, so it can't be the battery. Who called?" he asked, moving over to the phone.

The red light continued to flash ominously. Tyson reached out, picked it up with one hand, and flipped it open. The blood froze in his veins.

And then, all of a sudden, the cell phone began to ring.

**Hah. Yes, I know. I left it at a cliffie. Let me know if it's a good cliffie, because I want to do it again some time. I had to find a place to end this chapter at, and here just seemed like a good place. It isn't like me to ask for reviews, but if anyone has any suggestions on what I can do to improve my writing, you know what to do.** **The next chapter will be updated soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone. I apologize for my superlate update. I've been working really hard on my first every Naruto fanfic, and its had my complete and utter attention for the past few weeks. I just got carried away and forgot all about this. Thanks for tolerating this and reading my fanfic. I'll update again very soon. Thank all you wonderful reviewers for reviewing and waiting so patiently me me to get my lazyass up and write this freaking chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own beyblades. Thanks to all the reviewers out there who like my fanfic!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains semi-gory descriptions and death. If you cannot handle this, then please don't read it. You will still be able to pick up off from chapter 7. You have been warned!!**

**Chapter 6. Reliving a Nightmare**

Tyson pushed the answer button on his cell phone with a trembling finger and held it up to his right ear.

"Tyson..." a creepy voice oozed over the speaker.

He dropped the phone as though it had burned him. He stared at the small, brightly lit screen on the floor, breathing coming in sharp, sudden gasps. Fear burned a hole in his chest, sped up his heart so loudly he could hear his own blood pounding in his ears. Somehow he could still hear the tinny sound of laughter that floated up to him. Slowly, he picked up the phone and gripped it tightly in his hand.

"What do you want..." Tyson said, cutting off his sentence before he could say "dad". He couldn't bring himself to belief that the dispicable man on the telephone line was his father.

"You know what I want, Tyson. Meet me at the bridge in thirty minutes, or that blonde-haired friend of yours is going to take a little trip with me. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

The man on the line laughed as he heard his son's sharp intake of breath.

"You...were watching us?!" Tyson started to yell, but then remembered that it was nearly nine-o-clock and the others would be settling themselves in for the night.

"30 minutes, Tyson..." his father let his voice trail down to an ominous whisper.

There was heavy breathing on the other end of the line, a click, and then silence. The midnight-haired teen shivered and closed his eyes, trying to force the images out of his head. He could still the reak of booze on his father's breath...could still feel the sharp point of his boot digging in under his ribcage...the taste of blood...the look in his father's eyes...

What Tyson feared the most was not his father's alcoholic rages or the pain that accompanied it, but instead it was the safety of his friends. _'Max...Rei...Kai...Grandpa...You all are my friends. I can't let you get hurt. I will find a way to get out of this mess.' _he thought.

The round digital clock on the nightstand next to his bed displayed 8:53 p.m in sharp, green numbers. That meant he had until roughly 9: 20 to reach the bridge near the park. He didn't want to think about the consequences if he was late. He knew what his father was like. He knew the enormity of the secrets he kept inside him, hidden to all of his team mates. Even his own grandfather didn't know half the things Tyson locked away inside him.

His father, Michael, became an alcoholic after his mother lost her third child when Tyson was six, a little girl named Alexis. Drinking washed away the pain of the loss, but anger took its place instead. He blamed his wife, Helena, for the mishap. After he drank, which rapidly deteriorated from once a week to every night, he acted violently towards both Tyson and his wife.

The only one who was ever spared from the agonizing punches, the sharp words, and the non-stop negative criticism was his older son, Hiro, whom often blatantly ignored the accusations of his six-year-old brother and dismissed them as things thought up by his imagination.

The four years that followed this became a living nightmare for Tyson and his mother. Helena rarely went out in public, barricading herself inside the house instead, because she knew that leaving only seemed to provoke her husband even more than her desperate tears.

She tended to Tyson's cuts and bruises in the wee hours of the morning after Michael would finally pass out in their room. Only too often would he cry out in pain as she dabbed another bit of Neosporin onto a nasty slash drawn by the jagged edge of a broken beer bottle. It hurt his mother's soul to see her little boy so grave and solemn all the time. At school, his teachers all considered him to be a brilliant child with deep cerulean eyes that seemed to possess an abnormal amount of understanding.

Tyson isolated himself, though not intentionally. In his six-year-old mind, he associated that talking with someone a lot made that someone important to him, and that the person would end up getting hurt like his mother, who was also an important person.

He didn't want to eat in a big hallway crowded full of other kids, both younger and older. He much preferred out-doors, where he wasn't trapped by loud noises and walls. Instead, Tyson would sneak outside and hide in one of the slide tunnels to eat the lunch his mother lovingly made him each day.

In those days, whether it was sunny, raining, or cold, he could pretend, even if it were just for a few hours that his life was okay and that he was normal. That was, of course, before his mother decided to leave.

_Memory...3rd person a POV._

A thin, blue-haired boy wearing jeans with holes in the knees and a dirty red t-shirt grew frightened the odd stillness of the house as he searched for his mother.

"Mommy? Mommy, where are you?" his small voice rang through the empty rooms.

He checked his room first, and then the kitchen and laundry room. He found nothing. Tyson gathered his courage and approached the door that led to his parents' room. Normally the door would be locked because he was forbidden to enter, no matter what problem he had. He swallowed down his fear and pushed the door open.

His mouth opened to scream, but it caught in his throat and sank down into his stomach in an ice-cold bucket of water. He took one breath, held it, and slowly moved towards his mother. Something didn't look right.

Why was there a rope around around her neck and why was it tied to the ceiling fan? Why was her skin blue? Why did her tongue protrude grotesquely out of her mouth like the slimy, red slugs that Tyson used to poke at with a stick in late spring? Why was her delicate neck twisted back at such an ugly position? And why...god...why wasn't she moving?!

"Mom..." his voice came out shaky and no higher than a whisper.

He reached out with a trembling hand and touched his mother's dead body. Gasping, he pulled back. The skin...the skin was so cold...Suddenly, her neck fell and her slightly bloated face was looking directly at Tyson. Her dull, blue eyes bored lifelessly into Tyson's own.

This time a shrill scream ripped itself from his throat, so raw and loud he thought his mouth had torn open. His mother's face kalidiscoped in his vision and then everything turned black...

_End Memory..._

Tyson was only ten years old when his mother committed suicide. He later found the note his mother had written for him in the few minutes before she took her life, and though he was unable to fully understand the meaning of the barely legible writing, he kept it safely hidden away from his brother and father.

The funeral was days later, and the painful memories that followed were pushed to the back of Tyson's mind and draped with a black cloth so that even he had trouble rememebering them...not that he actually wanted to remember watching his mother's corpse dangling from a rope.

Tyson shook his head, snapping himself out of a daze, and glanced once more at the clock. _'9:15' _he thought. _'Shit. What the hell did I do, zoning out like that!'_

He locked his bedroom door, shoved his cell phone into his back pocket, climbed hastily out of his window, and took off at a full-speed dash towards his destination.

When he reached the bridge, he scanned quickly for his father. There was no one in sight. He panted heavily, bent over and placed his hands on his knees, letting the tension drain from his body.

"Tsk tsk, Tyson. You're two minutes late. Well then, I'll have to teach you how to be more punctual. Guess this means I'll get to have twice as much fun with you, Tyson. Just like old times, buddy. Just me and you." his father appeared from above, limber form jumping easily to the ground from his spot on the bridge.

Tyson shot upwards, blue eyes filled with a mixture of panic and absolute terror. He knew the sadistic meaning behind the "friendly talk" his father used. He tried to swallow, but didn't succeed. The memories were rushing back to him...memories of his mother laying naked on the floor with blood pooling around her legs...memories of the times his father would come into his room late at night to snuggle...memories of the times his father made him take a shower with him...the pain... _'Oh God no...no...please, no...no...'_

"NO!" he shouted out loud, without meaning to.

A deadly gleam came into his father's midnight blue eyes. The last thing Tyson saw before his vision went dark was the pure white imprint of his father's smile.

**Alright. I'll admit it. If there are two things I don't know in Beyblades, it is the names of Tyson's parents. I went ahead and made those up, so just bear with me, please. I also want to apologize for this chapter. I had no idea it was going to be this dark and so...creepy... And whats worse is that the next chapter will most likely be even worse. I'll try not to write any more chapters after this next one. I can hardly believe I wrote this chapter. Ehh...whats wrong with me? This is just way too much. Again, I am sorry for the late update.**


End file.
